


Shattered glass

by Pixiedustburns



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24239461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixiedustburns/pseuds/Pixiedustburns
Summary: Michael gets jealous of Alex and Forest.
Relationships: Malex. Mentions of meluca
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters or the Roswell new mexico series.

Michael was about to close the door to the airstream when Alex's car pulled up. The man in question got out quickly and slammed the door. He was a sight to behold Michael thought even as Alec stalked towards him in anger.  
"What the hell Guerin?!" Alex demanded, coming to a halt in front of Michael.  
" Nice to see you to Alex." Michael drawled as he took a drink from a bottle of acetone he kept for emergencies.  
"Do you realise how stupid that was?" Alex asked. " you used your powers in front of people Guerin."  
" No." Michael denied hiding a grin as he sat down on the steps to the airstream. " A cheap bar glass broke after too many uses. Nothing to do with me."  
" And it just happened to break when Forest was about to kiss me? Big coincidence huh?" Michael liked sarcastic Alex, hell he liked any form of Alex.  
" Why are you so angry?" Michael looked up at him.  
" He's kissed you before." Alex looked away. "or not. Guess that privelige still belongs to me huh?" Michael was playing with fire. He knew it and he didn't care.  
"And Maria." Alex replied. " the next time you decided to use your powers, don't aim them at my boyfriend." Alex turned towards his car. Startled when the wing mirror of Michaels truck shattered.  
"Guerin." Alex turned but Michael had gone inside the airstream. Alex sighed and opened the door to his car.  
"Damn it Michael!" He slammed the door shut and approached the airstream.

Michael was sitting with his head back and a cloth clamped to his nose.  
" Nosebleed?" Alex asked stepping inside and allowing the door to close behind him.  
" Happens from time to time." Michael's voice was slightly nasal. " when we over exert ourselves."  
"From breaking a wing mirror?" Alex took hold of the cloth and Michael allowed his hands to flop into his lap.  
"That and I blew the electrics for half the town." Michael admitted.  
"Why?" Alex asked checking that the bleeding had stopped he put the cloth in the sink.  
" Rough night." Michael took a swig of his acetone. " Deluca and I broke up." He admitted.  
" Really?" Alex sighed. "I'm sorry." Michael arched his brow.  
" Really?" Michael rubbed a hand through his messy hair. " Things haven't been the same with Maria since. Well you know."  
" Enlighten me." Alex pressed. Although he did know.  
"Since the corn field." Michael looked up at Alex. "And since you and I are done I guess things will be pretty quiet around here." Michael stood up and toed off his shoes. He lay down on his bed staring out of the window.  
" Turn the lights off when you leave." He spoke without looking at Alex.


	2. Old wounds

"Why is everything so difficult with you Guerin?!" Alex demanded in frustration. "The macho cowboy act is growing old. All your doing is pushing people away." Michael sat up quickly.  
" only I didn't have to push you away Alex. You left!" Michael was bristling with anger.  
" I had no choice!" Alec yelled, a look of horror crossed his face as he realised what he had said.  
"Alex," as quickly as it had come Michael's anger was fading and Alex could see something much more dangerous in his eyes, hope.  
"This is stupid." Alex swallowed hard composing himself. " it's all in the past. I should go." Alex opened the door but it slammed shut instantly.  
" I think you exhausted your powers enough for one evening Guerin." Alex turned surprised to find Michael standing so close, close enough that Alex could feel the heat coming off his body. With his back against the door he had no where to go.  
"I told Sanders about the copper wire." Michael admitted.  
"Really?" Alex met his gaze despite himself.  
"Yeah." Michael smiled to himself. "Turns out he knew the whole time." Michael reached out and placed a hand on Alex's shirt over his heart. "I offered to work for free to pay him back."  
"Why are you telling me this Guerin?" Alex asked ever aware of the feel of Michael's hand on his chest.  
" Because I'm trying Alex." Michael swallowed hard. He gazed at Alex searching and Alex felt a flicker of warmth low down in his stomach. "Why didn't you have a choice Alex?" Michael pressed.  
" Do you remember how we drove out to the desert the last time?" Michael nodded. " when I got home my father was waiting for me. He told me that after graduation I was going to sign up. To learn to be a 'real Manes man'." Michael arched a brow and said nothing. "I refused and he put me in the hospital for a week."  
"That's why I couldn't get hold of you." Michael realised. "He beat you." He cupped Alex's face in his hands.  
" He came to the hospital. It was the one on the base. That way he knew no one would talk." Alex blinked and tear rolled down his cheek. "I would have taken a beating to be with you every day Michael." Michael blinked his own cheeks wet with tears.  
" That last night he brought a gun He told me to break if off with you and sign up or he would finish what he started with your hand."  
Alex was openly sobbing now and Michael pulled him close.  
" That's why you left me the note." Michael said. Remembering the pain he had felt reading Alex's words. That it was over. Alex nodded into Michael's neck. " He knew we were still seeing each other. Son of a bitch!" Michael hissed hating Jesse Manes with every part of him.  
" When I found out you were an alien I was releaved that he couldn't hurt you at least not as easily. But by then the damage was done." Alex gently pulled Michael's hands away from his face gently.  
" We are no good for each other Guerin. I'm the son of the man who locked up your Mom and tortured her for years." Alex touched Michael's face. "You need to let me go." Michael placed his hand over Alex's.  
"No." He denied and pulling Alex to him, he kissed him.


	3. Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adult themes. You can skip to next chapter if you don't want to read about malex being intimate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not the best at sex scenes so be kind please.

"This is a bad idea Guerin." Alex shuddered as Michael kissed a line down his neck, nipping gently at the sensitive skin. His hands rested uselessly on Michael's shoulders.  
" Tell me to stop." Michael whispered in his ear. "Tell me." He pulled back looking deeply into Alex's eyes. "Tell me you don't want me." Alex shook his head eyes hazy with lust.  
"I'm never going to not want you Michael." Alex pulled him in hands tangling in Michael's hair as he kissed him deeply, long lingering kisses that they did so well. Michael pulled him away from the door hands going under Alex's shirt, hands skirting over his stomach and up..  
"What?" Michael paused looking confused as Alex smirked knowingly. Michael pulled the shirt up over Alex's head and looked at the toned torso he knew so well. His hand skirted over the small scar from the night in the cornfield.  
" I could have lost you." Michael swallowed hard.  
"But you didn't." Alex guided Michael's hand back to what he had felt earlier. Michael's fingers toyed with the silver hoop pierced through Alex's nipple. Alex gasped softly.  
"When did you?" Michael asked as he pulled Alex in for another lingering kiss.  
" A few weeks ago." Alex shuddered as Michael closed his mouth around the piercing. His hands held onto Michael's shoulders clutching his shirt. "You need to take this off." Alex pulled at the offending article and Michael obliged pulling it off over his head and tossing it aside. They moved together to the bed. Alex fumbled with his jeans button.  
"Let me." Michael caught his hands and Alex nodded. "Lie back." Michael encouraged and Alex lay back looking vulnerable. "So sexy," Michael whispered kissing his way down Alex's torso. He gently pulled the jeans down over Alex's legs. Dropping them to the floor Michael's smirked at the tented boxers and his hands gently travelled to Alex's prosthetic. "Can I?" He breathed dropping feather kisses on Alex's thigh.  
"Yes." Alex breathed. Screwing his eyes shut.  
"Alex," Michael moved back up his body and kissed him, hands cupping Alex's cheeks. "Dont hide from me." He breath was quick and easy, hands trembling. Alex smiled and nodded, watching as Michael ditched the prosthetic and removed the liner from Alex's upper leg. Michael smoothed his hands over the stump gently relearning every bump and curve. He stood and removed his own jeans before coming back to lie beside Alex. They kissed deeply, breath to breath. Alex's hands travelled over Michael's stomach and chest down his arms and tangled with Michael's own hands. They moved against each other rutting gently at first but then with more need and urgency.  
"I need you," Alex cried out softly. He hissed and moaned as Michael reached inside his boxers and curved a hand around him.  
Alex tossed his head back as Michael started to move his hand, Michael kissed his exposed neck. Nipping at the tender skin and watching Alex shiver. "Let's take these off." Michael pulled the boxers down Alex's legs and removed his own. Kissing deeply they rolled together until Alex was lying on top of Michael. Later Alex would remember how Michael made him feel strong and complete, loved. Later Michael would remember looking up at Alex and seeing every emotion laid bare in his eyes and how he felt loved. They moved together flesh on flesh, breath to breath and heart to heart. Alex groaned as Michael flipped them over so Alex was beneath him. Alex could feel his release building inside him. " I cant," he gasped blinking and feeling tears roll down his face. It was too much, too real. "Its ok Alex, let go." Michael kissed his cheeks following the tears. " I love you." The husky whisper along with Michael's tender gaze was enough and Alex came hard. He was aware of Michael's shuddering release of the warmth inside him as Michael collapsed on top of him breathing hard. Alex closed his eyes turning his head into Michael's neck. "I love you too." He whispered.


	4. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after of the night before.

Michael had been awake a little over half an hour. Lying against the wall of the airstream he could feel his legs screaming in protest at the position they where in, but Michael had no intentions of moving. Alex was still here. Lying flat out on his stomach he was clearly still wiped out with the afterglow of really good sex. Michael smoothed a hand over the dark tussled head of the man he loved and followed the line down from Alex's neck down the length of his spine to where the sheet rested on the sweet rise of Alex's ass. Leaning close Michael dropped a kiss behind Alex's ear.  
"I love you," he whispered, still getting used to saying the words he had felt so long. Michael frowned as the sound of a car engine reached his ears. He carefully climbed over Alex and into his jeans and shirt from the night before. He opened the door of the airstream and stepped outside.  
"Deluca." Michael closed the door behind him and leant against it. Maria stopped and looked from Michael to Alex's car and back again.  
"Kyle told me Alex hasn't been home all night. Is he here?" Maria asked tossing back her dark head.  
"His cars here." Michael answered. "What's it to you what Alex does?"  
"Alex is my friend Guerin." Maria shook her head looking down at the dusty ground. "We never stood a chance after that night at the cornfield did we?" She asked softly.  
"Look Del..Maria I'm sorry." Michael admitted. " I thought Alex and I.. We had so much history, you know? It was easy with you." Maria nodded and sniffed eyes shining damply.  
"But it's not what you want. Is it Guerin?" She pressed.  
"No." Michael admitted. "I've been in love with Alex since I was 17. I tried to run from it. I tried to walk away. That night after the cornfield..."  
"I think part of me knew." Maria admitted. "I hoped that you would choose me and for a while I thought we would be ok." She wiped a tear from her cheek. Michael moved to walk towards her but she held out a hand to stop him.  
" I need some time." Maria stepped back. "Can you and Alex leave me alone for a while?" Michael nodded.  
"Sure thing Deluca. I think i owe you that. For what it's worth I'm sorry."  
"Me too." Maria climbed into the car and drove away. Michael stepped back inside the air stream.   
Alex was sitting on the bed with the sheet pooled in his lap. He didn't look up as Michael approached him.  
" I cant reach my prosthetic." He babbled as Michael stopped in front of him. " You..I.. Maria..You guys must want to talk." Michael crouched down and tilted Alex's chin up. His breath caught at the look in Alex's eyes, total and complete devastation.  
"Alex, what's going on?" Michael asked cupping his face in his hands as Alex tried to pull away. " Dont hide from me. Not now." Michael begged.  
"I cant do this again Guerin." Alex confessed. "I cant keep having these moments with you and walking away from them like it's nothing."  
" Who's asking you to walk away Alex?" Michael asked.  
" Dont you..aren't you...Are you and Maria?" Alex finally managed.  
"What?" Suddenly Michael understood. "Alex no. Listen, Kyle called Maria because you didn't come home last night. She came here to check on you. We talked and now she's gone. It was nothing."   
Michael placed one hand on Alex's chest over his rapidly beating heart. "I never look away Alex." Alex was sobbing then and Michael sat on the bed pulling the nearly naked man onto his lap.  
"I'm sorry," he whispered between raining kisses on every part of Alex he could reach. "I shouldn't have let you walk away. The morning after the cornfield."  
"It killed me to do it. But I wanted you to be happy." Alex sat back and rested his hands on Michael's shoulders.  
"Are you sure about this Guerin?" Michael nodded and the kissed deeply until they had to part to breathe.  
"Have you ever done this before?" Alex asked with a teasing look on his face.   
"Well yeah," Michael answered catching on, "but only with a man I've loved as much as I love you."  
" I like this version even better." Alex answered with a smile. " I love you Michael." Michael caught his hands and pulled him down to him. Alex was going to need a lot of sleep after this time...


End file.
